Poster Child
by harlycakes
Summary: Divergent High school. New year new school. Please read this because I really want some criticism on my writing.
1. Chapter 1

It's not as easy as you think. Being a poster child I mean. I'm a freshmen. This is my first day at a new school. And I'm am not going to stand for being the poster child any longer. I'm sick and tired of it. Picture perfect bun with picture perfect  
grades. Not that hard right. Well that's true But there are so many other things. No friends. No relaxing. No speaking my mind. So,I do something I haven't done in daylight in years. I take my hair down from a bun. I now it sounds like  
nothing. But this is something that has always been a thing. But today. It's no longer a thing. I put on blackskinny jeans with holes all the way up to my upper thigh. I wear a tank top with a sheer neck line. And a leather jacket. I braid my hair  
into a double braid. One step at a time. I change all but one thing. A gold bracelet. A six on it. My best freind has the other half. I miss you Toby.I take a breath terrified of what to come. I don't care what my perents think. Or what my  
brother does. I just sick of this. I'm just sick. 

* * *

Hey! So pls review this. Stay awesome. Don't die! 


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into my new school after sneaking out of my house off the roof. Yep great start to the year! I have this buddy thing. Where I have to pair up with a girl who has all my classes and has a locker next to me. I walk in with my head high and  
/arms crossed. Arms crossed because I'm fiddling with my bracelet cause Toby said it was good luck and it's worked for me before so. I eventually find my poker after what feels like an eternity of looking I finally find my locker andgirl standing  
/next to it in a bright pink skirt and a white top. She watches me as I walk up and open my locker and squeals.

"You're Christina aren't you?..." I ask she simply nods and hugs me tightly.

"Woah! Don't choke the new kid!" A group comes up to Chris 3 boys and 2 girls. "I'm Uriah. This is my brother Zeke Shauna marline and will."

" can you tell her to let go of me?" I ask as Chris is still holding on.

"Oh yeah!"he laughs. As he prys her off of me. When I finally regain my footing a boy knocks me over.

"Hey Zeke, can't go to foot ball practice. Got to go!" He exclaims. Not even realizing that he knocked me over he runs of.

"What a jerk!"I mumble as a take zekes hand to get up. "Thanks."

"That's four. He's not a jerk really. He's just very oblivious. One of the most popular guysin school. Quarter back." He laughs

"Well I would like to see for myself." I brush myself off.

Chris whispers in his ear.

"Why not." He says. "I'm having a party tonight wanna come?"

"Ca-" I cut myself off. I'm gonna sneak out for the party tonight. I'm new me remember? "Sure why not what time?" "730 to whenever people leave." Uriah cuts in "your gonna be fun to have st the party. A rebel. I could totally match make you."

As he walks off with Will and Marline I whisper toChris.

"Is he gay?"

"No." She laughs, "he just loves to match make."

Four walks up to Zeke and us. Scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey umm." He starts "I sorta just realized I knocked you over so sorry." He says shyly and I laugh.

Suddenly I see Cableb looking me up and down at my hair outfit and makeup.

"Apology accepted!" I shout as I run down the hallway horrified of what is inevitable

I lose him. For the first time ever. I lose him. Hopefully not the last.

* * *

Free period. Now my favorite time. I'm in the coroner of the hallway. Head phones in. Sketch pad out. I draw a hand closed with tiny ravens flying out. I hear a door shut to see Four Zeke, and a kid named Eric. He's a bit of a jerk. But whatever.

I've learned a lot in a small amount of time here. All Chris does is talk. Whichis good for me. But she's out being a TA for the middle school language teacher.

"Why are you put here?" Eric askes.

"Cause I want to be. I take out my headphones and stand up as they walk toward me a bit more. I smirk at Fout as he sputters laughter at Eric's face.

"Got alof of nerve new kid." Zeke's laughs.

"My name is carter." I say like I mean it.

"I thought you name was -" I shush four. Laughing a bit. Then I see something. I look at his wrist.

"Where did you get that." It's a gold bracelet that has a 4 on it.

"A girl gave it to me once." I laugh. He gave it to me.

"Oh please. Your a bad liar. " I kiss him. On the lips. He stiffens. Frozen. I don't know why I did it but I kept rolling with it.

"Almost as uptight as a girl I know named Beatris. I smirk at he stiffens more

"What was that for!" I exclaims as I walk down the hall.

"I'll tell you one thing that I always used to tell you: WHY NOT!" I wave my bracelet in the air so he can see it as I turn around and bolt out the door. Smiling all the way.

* * *

Fours POV

I watch her as she stares st my wrist. The 4 that I wear for good luck. And to remember bea. My best freind.

"Where did you get that." She seems to curious.

"A girl gave it to me." I lie. I've never told anyone the story of my braceletbefore. No matter how many times I've been asked.

"Oh please!" She starts snapping me out of My trance. "Your a horrible liar!" She presses her lips to mine. And I stiffen. She pulls away. What geave her the right to do that! I don't just kiss random strangers. "Almost as uptight as a girl I knownamed  
/Beatris. " she smirks

Did Bea move back to town? My stomach Notts.

"What was that for!" I ask still genuinely confused.

"I'll tell you one thing that I always used to tell you: WHY NOT!" She waves her wrist in the air and I see a gold bracelet. With a 6 on it. 7 irrational fears yet she only told me 6. She starts to run as I proses this. Uptight Beatris. Poster child who only told me anything. She's broken away this year. After all these years she moved back to Chicago and she's broken away from her least favourite fear. Her parents.

* * *

Tris POV

* * *

"So I can already tell that you don't own any dresses. So your coming home with me!" Chris laughs  
"No! My perents would freak." I laugh.  
"But there letting you go to a party!" She argues  
"I'm sneaking out." I shush her because I see Caleb down the hall.  
" and this is not something we tell my brother either!" I say  
"It's no problem I have extra party outfits in my car." She smirks as I try to walk away her. She grabs me by the wrist. Making me once again struggle to try and get out. Sadly I followher to her car. After struggling. Four walks out into  
the parking lot as Chris in locks her car. I dive in.  
"What was that for?" She exclaims  
"May or may not Be avoidingFour for certain reasons." She shrugs and doesn't As Whitchurch makes me realived.  
"Dress or not." Shesorts through clothes in the back seat.  
"Not a dress!" I exclaim trying to see what she's doing  
"Ok then. And if your gonna hang with us. You'll have to wear layers just in case." She mumbles  
"Why!"  
"Games we play! Duhh." She laughs like that's normal  
Ok here's what I got. Use that leather jaket. With this shirt." She ahands me a crop top. Whitchurch I instantly freak about but keep a regular face on the outside. "And these booty shorts." She hands me shorts that will sink just below me butt. Making  
me freak more inside.  
"And wear a cute bra and underwear and spandex. Layers are crucial." She laughs  
"Why?" I ask  
"If I tell you you might not come. She smirks. "I can see through the rebel act. O read people well." She smiles at my worried face. "Your secrets safe with me."  
"And Toby.." I mumble  
"What?" She asks  
"Nothing!"

* * *

Publishing again literally tonight. I know no body is reading this but. I'm likening writing it so. Ha. Ha 


	3. Something there

I Skype call Chris as I get ready for the party o follow her instructions on what to wear. Then she try's to guide me through makeup and as I'm doing my eye liner she asks

"So why where you hiding from Four."

"Cause." I avoid a reply because I really wish I regretted it.

"Come on! tell me!" She ask

"Fine. I kissed him." She gives a face, then spits out the energy drink she was drinking. Scaring me causing me to drag eye liner down my face. But she doesn't seem to care.

"He let you kiss him! He's never done that before! Every time Uriah try's to get him with someone he always rejects them. But you freaking kissed him! Why!? Texting Uriah." She doesn't seem to care that I have eyeliner down my cheek and that I'm cleaning it up probably the wrong way.

"First off, DON'T TELL URIAH! And I did for reasons. Do t think he was to happy at the beginning. " I laugh. I remember his face.

"But he did! You don't under stand how huge this is! Pleassee tell me why!"

"Fine. I groan. I don't know why I'm telling her everything. It feels like I've known her for as long as I've know Toby. Even though it's only been a day. "We where really good friends when we where kids. And I always wanted to kiss him. So I decided why not." I laugh at using my favourite phrase with Toby. After I finish getting ready I throw on a hoodie to talk to my parents.

I go to Caleb first.

"Caleb, my head really hurts and I'm going to bed really early. Please don't bother me."

"No problem sister, I've already got plans." I nod and walk away.

When I'm on the doorway off the parents room. I say.

"I already studied and I have a huge headache. So I'm gonna go to bed early. Love you night!" I walk back into my room and take the door key with me. I lock my door and hide the key. Shoving a couple pillow under my blanket and a mannequin head I used once as an art project. Better be safe then sorry. I walk out onto the roof and I climb down the tree. I through my hoodie in the bushes and grab my skate board. And start skating to Uriah's house.

When I finally get to the house Chris is waiting for me. I finally reach her.

"Ok I forgot shoes. Here put these on." She hands me a pair of high heels with silver studs.

"No way I can't walk bare foot!"

"I'll tell you something that might be of interest to you..." she taunts. I'm a sucker for knowing Stuff.

"Only for the beginning of the night." I say

"Fine," she says I I put on the heels. " I told Uriah." She says and I about punched her but Uriah opened the door.

"Hey! You got her to wear the heels. Not she'll be right below him. perfect kissing level!"

I whisper to Chris again

"Are you 100% sure he's not gay ." She laughs and we make our way to the party.

"Finally!" Zeke says as we make our way over to the group. I trip and everyone laugh.

"Told you!" I shout at Uriah and Chris. Which makes them laugh even more.

" ok let's play truth or dare!" He laughs.

"But aren't you gonna greet the rest of the party?" I ask "Its almost the entire school!"

"No. Of course not." Uriah laughs like it's normal. Four comes up.

"You joining us." Will asks

" do I have to?"

"YES!" Uriah exclaims all to quickly. U don't know how to play truth or dare but it does not seem good. They play and I get a good feel for what's happening. Me and Four keep making awkward eye contact and I watch as he fiddles with his bracket like me

" truth of dare Shauna?" Uriah says.

"Dare."

"Dare you to make out with you crush." He's already done this to will and Marline.

"Why do we tell you these things." she groans. As she makes her way over to Zeke and the kiss. I look down sorta trying to Shield my eyes. Chris is in her bra and a couple others have no jackets so I figured out why layers where important. But I haven't gotten asked yet. Tobias is the only one standing he comfortably leans against the wall. Like he has peace in all of this madness.

"Truth or dare tris." Shauna asks.

"Dare." I don't think of the consequences.

"I date you to update you social media status only using Ts"

"That's lame" will laughs

"Ok" I say.

But I can't think of anything

"Any ideas?" I ask and everyone shrugs.

"Totally tipsy!" Chris Suggests

"No my brother would know that I wasn't in my room then."

"Your brother is super cool." Zeke says

"Bleck." I groan.

"In using it. " I update my Facebook status so that my brother most likely won't see it.

"Truth or dare Uriah?"

"Date I'm not a pansy cake." Everyone groans

"It's never coming back!" Four grumbles.

"Actually It's in the dictionary." I say .

"Don't encourage him!" Marline laughs. Uriah and I high five

"I dare you too make out with YOUR crush." I smirk. I'm half expecting him to go a kid Eric or something but he walks across the circle and kisses Mar. she returns the kiss. And I look away again. With Uriah on the other side if the circle I'm next to Four.

"Still as stiff as you used to be Beatris Prior." He laughs

"Don't say that name!" I exclaim and he laughs even harder.

"Nice to see you again too. First you kiss me now you yelling at me." My face turns red. "Still a Stiff." He smile and I look down as my face turns redder. I look up after my face becomes a less radiant color. Uriah and marline are still kissing and I turn away again.

" you have something in you cheek. He sits down a holds my face rubbing his thumb wear I had a speck of eye liner.

"Haha its eye liner. Chris scared me while we where Skype calling. We laugh. Once he gets some of it off he stands up again. I turn around to see Uriah about to explode. I just put my head down.

"Four truth or dare!" He exclaims.

"Dare." I know why he wouldn't want to do truth because all those secrets but I can't help but groan a bit.

"Bad choice."

"I dare you to make out with Tris!" He rubs his hand together maniacally.

"Bea? He asks "ouldWay akingtay offyay ymay irtshay oryay isyay issingkay akemay youyay oremay uncomfortableyay." He remembered I speak pig Latin. He said 'would name taking my shirt off or us kissing make you more uncomfortable ' I blush a bit

" etLay'say ustjay isskay andyay etgay ityay overyay ithway"

'Let's just kiss and get it over with.' He offers me his hand and I take it. Pulling myself up. He pulls me in and I kiss him. I turn around about to sit back down

" I said MAKE OUT!" I groan but I'm sorta exited in my head .

I turn back around and kiss him again. Trying to make it look like I'm enjoying it. But Toby knows my fasad and he pulls me in closer. I pull my hands around his shoulders and I hear Chris squeal. He wraps his hands around my hips. And I don't want to stop.

"Prior!" I hear a shout and I instantly know it's Caleb. I give one last kiss and break away.

"Gotta run. Be back eventually." I back pedal then run as fast as I can. Out the door and around the corner. I sit at the fence thinking that I lost him. Unfortunately my guess was in fact untrue. I see Caleb. And he starts to walk over to me.

"What is with you!" Why are you being so rebellious. You snuck out!"

"So did you."

"Yeah but your my baby sister you're not supposed to do this stuff. "

"I'm in high school! Stop protecting me. I'm fine!"

"You're gonna march into my car and we are driving back home and yelling mom all about this!" He exclaims.

"I'm sure mom would also like to know about all those times this summer you snuck out to see Susan. " I look down playing with my cuticles. " so how about you let me be a fresh man and I'll keep my mouth shut. Deal?" He nods

"But no more kissing!" He tells as I start to run

"Can't promise!" I yell back.


End file.
